1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article management apparatus and information processing methods.
2. Related Background Art
Methods of managing articles with RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags have been proposed heretofore. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of letting a tag reader set at a bookshelf, simultaneously detect RFID tags attached to a book and to a user, thereby managing circulation of books. Patent Document 2 discloses a mobile equipment equipped with a tag reader as described below. Namely, the mobile equipment creates a list of necessary articles according to a user's schedule and, when the user leaves or drops an article in the list, it notifies the user of the fact.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-22834
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-163301